1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information management apparatus for printing devices and a corresponding information management method. More specifically the invention pertains to an information management apparatus for printing devices that manages a consumption status of expendables in multiple printing devices connected with the information management apparatus via a communication line, as well as to a corresponding information management method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A diversity of information management apparatuses have been proposed to register a point corresponding to an amount of money settled on credit by each registered customer. The information management apparatus sums up the amounts of money settled on credit by each customer for a predetermined time period, for example, for every month, sets a point corresponding to the summed-up amount of money, and adds the newly set point to the existing point with regard to the customer. The accumulated point is generally convertible into an article or a voucher according to the level of the point. A term of validity is set for such conversion.
The prior art information management apparatus calculates and sets points as a point registration service for each customer who makes settlement on credit, but does not make any point registration service to each supplier that supplies expendables used for commodities as the objects of settlement on credit.